


It's What I Do

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Dean Winchester and Donna Hanscum [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being an Asshole, Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Dean, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Dean and Donna go out. Dean gets jealous and acts like an ass, Donna gets pissed.





	It's What I Do

 

The door slamming behind Donna made him cringe, reverberating through his already pounding head. He threw himself on the couch face first, his head resting on a huge, fluffy throw pillow. He could her Donna stomping around the house, hear her muttering under her breath. She was pissed, pissed at him. She had every right to be.

He’d made a fool of himself and embarrassed her, jumping in when some drunk guy in the bar had gotten a little too handsy with her. He’d shoved him, gotten in his face, acted like a stupid ass. Donna had stormed out of the bar and sat in the Impala without uttering a word. The silence had continued all the way back to her house. He’d never seen her this angry. Not at him anyway. 

Dean waited, wondering how long it would be before she let loose on him. He didn’t have to wait long.

“What exactly were you thinking, Dean?” She sat in the chair across from him, her arms crossed, her foot tap, tap, tapping on the floor. “Were you trying to turn the night into a 10-10?”

He wanted to pull the pillow over his head, feign sleep, but that would only make the situation worse. So he pushed himself upright, and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, hands clasped between them.

“No, that’s not what I was trying to do,” he shrugged. “I didn’t like the way that guy was looking at you, the things he was saying to you. I didn’t trust him.”

“I can take care of myself, Dean,” she snapped. “Besides, he was harmless.”

“You don’t know that -”

“And you don’t know that he wasn’t.” Donna pushed herself to her feet, pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table. “You can’t protect me from every Tom, Dick, and Harry you think might be a threat.”

“But, Donna -”

“Don’t ‘but, Donna’ me!” She swung around, her finger in Dean’s face. “You made me look like a fool. He was flirting with me, Dean, that was all. I mean, if you were going to make an ass of yourself -”

“When don’t I make an ass of myself over you?” Dean interrupted, pushing himself to his feet. “I don’t think straight when I’m around you, Donna. I do stupid shit, I make stupid mistakes. I act like an ass. It’s what I do.”

“That’s a shitty excuse,” Donna shook her head.

“I’m not saying it’s a good excuse,” he replied. “But it’s the only one I got.” He stepped around the coffee table and caught Donna’s arm, stopping her mid-stride. “Donna? Come on, just, don’t be mad at me, okay?”

She yanked her arm free and fell to the couch, her head in her hands. Dean sat gingerly beside her, close, though he didn’t touch her. “Donna? Talk to me.”

“You can’t do that to me, treat me like that,” she mumbled. “I can take care of myself.” She fell back against the couch with a sigh. “I’m not in this with you so you can...I don’t know, babysit me, hover over me like a damn helicopter parent or somethin’. I’m with you because I love you, Dean. But that ain’t gonna work if you don’t treat me like an equal.”

“I worry -” Dean sputtered.

“I know,” Donna smiled, though it seemed strained. “And I get it. The djinn, that demon in Colorado, vampires, werewolves, and a million other things. I understand. But don’tcha think I worry about you?”

“That’s different,” Dean shook his head. “I can take care of myself.” He heard the words as soon as they were out of his mouth and he instantly regretted them. “I’m not, I mean… Fuck.” He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Look, all I can promise is that I’ll try. That’s all I can do. Try.”

Donna reached out and curled her fingers around his. “I’ll take it,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. “Now get over here and kiss me so we can make up.”

Dean chuckled and leaned over Donna, sliding his arm around her and crushing her to his chest. His lips found hers, their kiss slow and easy.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“Why don’t you just admit you were jealous?” Donna smiled against his mouth. 

He laughed, tightening his hold on her, burying his nose against the side of her neck, inhaling her vanilla and strawberry scent. He’d been unbelievably jealous; the sight of another man that close to Donna, putting his hands on her, it had set him off.

“I was jealous,” he growled, his voice muffled, her hair tickling his cheeks.

“Yeah, I knew it,” Donna laughed. “You don’t have to be. Ever.” She scratched her fingers against his scalp, pulling him closer, her mouth against his ear. “I’m all yours, Dean. All yours.”

He rolled her to her back, pushing his thigh between legs, her hips wiggling against his as they got comfortable. Dean kissed her, taking his time, even though he wanted to devour her, every inch of her. His hands moved over her body, caressing her curves, reveling in the way she was undulating against him. He slipped her shirt over her head, his lips trailing after it, licking, nibbling, sucking. He was aching for her.

“Donna,” he growled.

She wrapped her arms around him and circled her hips. “Take me to bed Winchester,” she murmured. “Show me how sorry you really are.”

“You got it, gorgeous,” Dean smirked.

 


End file.
